The Day the Ice Melted
by TheChemistATimelord
Summary: 1,000-Years-Ago, Princess Lunas' sadness, anger, and jealousy caused her to become Nightmare Moon! Little to any ponies knowledge, only limited to the Princess's, Luna was going to be frozen in a block of Ice, but the princess's life-long friend, Midnight Magic, jumped in front of Celestia's Ice Beam, doomed to be frozen in ice for the next 1,000-years. Rated M : Adult themes Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR ANY CHARACTER OR ANY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE SHOW, AS ALL THIS BELONGS TO HASBRO. I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY WHEN I WRITE NEW MATERIAL. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN-FICTION, SO DO NOT WRITE HATE COMMENTS BECAUSE I'M SURE NOBODY WANTS TO SEE COMMENTS ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT OK? MIDNIGHT MAGIC IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER , MEANING THAT ANYBODY WANTING TO USE MY CHARACTER IN A FAN-FICTION WILL NEED TO ASK ME BEFORE YOU USE IT.**

Midnights' heart pounds in her chest. The ice around her melts and a large puddle is created, surrounding the ice. Lunas' eyes teared up as she saw her pupils' body unmelt, remembering why she was in the ice in the first place. Celstia saw her younger sister cry."Luna, there is nothing you need to be afraid of. Midnight, she can continue her studies, but she can not be shown to the outside world. Not even to Twilight. Or her friends." Lunas' heart swelled as her student became animated. Midnight woke up, her eyes open in the ice. Luna sighed."Sister, I will keep her from the outside world, but her curiousity will get to her and she will eventually have to be let out into the world. I cannot control her can I control her dreams." Midnights' eyes became animated and full of wonder. Celestia and Lunas' eyes widen, as they have not seen their friend in 1,000 years. Celestias' mind went back to when Luna became Nightmare Moon. She remembered how Midnight jumped in front of Luna before Luna became a frozen icicle. She remembered when Midnight fell to the ground, frozen mid-gasp. Midnights' mouth became uncovered, and she finished her once ancient gasp. Midnight looked around, moving every uncovered part of her body she was able to move. "Where are we?" Midnight kept her gaze with a mirrior, glossy and shimmering, and she could tell what is on the other side: The other world, where two-legged, short-muzzled creatures roamed Equestria, or 'Earth', as they called it. Her gaze moved, finally, to the two alicorns, the only other living creatures in the room. "Midnight, you are in the magical artifacts room. We hopped you would be comfortable when we woke you up, so we put you in your favorite place" Luna felt the presence of her sisters' student, Twilight Sparkle. She said nothing, and heard one of the large, wooden, gold-rimmed doors open and close softly. Luna could hear Twilights' hoof steps, each in rhythm of the last. She could see from the corner of her eye, her sisters' pupil. She finally broke the silence in a monotone-voice,"Celestia, we have your pupil watching with us." Luna smirked, hopeful that Twilight could experience this joyous phenomenon."Twilight, please approach us and sit next to Luna. We are about to experience an event so large, only we three ca-" Celestia saw Twilights' friends: Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy hidding behind the Mystical Diamond Harp. Celestia and Luna stared at each other, thier smiles becoming large in content. "All of you, come sit with Twilight. We are all about to experience a bigger treasure in all of Equestria's history." Midnight moved her left hoof, a deep blue from the cold of the ice, then her right, then her back left hoof, stiff from the lack of movement, then finally her right back hoof. Her tail, a glorious flame color, melted from the liquidy ice. Her yellow flight goggles, an item adapted from her example to the Wonderbolts, dropped suddenly as the last piece of ice slipped away from existance. She shook her glorious mane, clipped to look like a younger Spitfires' mane, grown out to look like a older Octavia Melody mane. Twilight, who rarely never asked questions, questioned her mentor, " Princess, who is that?" Celestia chuckled in delight. Luna answered for her older sister, "This, Twilight Sparkle, is my own student. She was frozen from the time I first became Nightmare Moon. This is Midnight Magic, leader of the Lunar and Solar Royal Guard, and the Seventh Element of Harmony, Chaos." The mane six sat in awe, looking at the pony that has all their elements combined, a single organism.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember. I remember that day. That one, single day. The day I was frozen in ice. I had just finished the task at the Rainbow Factory that Rainbow Comet had given me. I smiled in content as I struted out, running under the colored rain and washing any trace of blood of my body. Only Celestia would ever know about this. If Luna found out, I might of had to bring her number up earlier than expected, and the Cupcakes would have more 'special ingrediants' for there cupcakes, a special, too: Lunar Edition. She couldn't leave. Not to my whooves at least. RC told me to kill one of the failed pegisi fliers. I remember the warm tears, the tears that belonged to me. As the chrome, red liquid spilled over me, I looked in the eyes of my victim and I remember sitting next to the straps on the trap, fiddling with the buckle, my magic aura finally unclicking the buckle and shoving the pegisi out of the door of the large, thunder cloud covered steel factory. I took the half-filled blood syringe and sacrificed my own blood to cover the days quota. The queezyness of having almost no blood caused me to gather bile into my mouth and throw up in the Mare's staff bathroom. I was sent home seven hours early that day. I went to Sweet Apple Acres, visiting Granny Smith. I shared a nice cup of spiked apple cider, telling her the story of how one time, me and a Manticore had a cup of tea in the castle of the sisters. "Aw, Midnight! That must've been a darn tootin' good time!" I loved when she said her sentences in her southern accent. "Hey, Gran, I have to get going ok?" And with that, I left the fifty hundred acre plot. As I trotted back to Ponyvillia, I bumped into Dashin', a much unneeded meeting. I ran off and ran to Gem's Boutique. I dropped off the rare fabrics, each as delicate as a piece of glass. I took the train back to Canterlot, and as I sat there, I was offered a piece of 'candy' in which I politely declined. If I wanted to get raped, I could walk down the many allys in Canterlot. I took a carrage to the castle, and stopped in front of the Star Swirl the Bearded wing of the library, greeting the pony that the wing was dedicated to. As Luna and I met in our usual spot in the Garden, a guard stopped me. This never happend, so if he stopped me here, something must've happend." Commander Midnight, Ma'am! We regret to inform you that you will need to the royal throne room immediatly! Please report there as soon as you can." I nodded, then headed to the royal throne room, a room I regret going to this very day. As those large colden, ivory doors opened, I felt the air get colder, the large door being locked behind me and I could sense the guards running outside. A large draft sent a chill down my spine, the lights bursting one second at a time. I saw a figure, what looked like Luna. "Luna! wh-what is happening here?" She didn't reply. I asked, "Luna, are you ok? Your acting a little strange." I could sense Luna smiling in the darkness of the large room. "Ah, Midnight. So glad you could join me. Please confront me. I want you to sit next to me as I release the greatest era in Equestrian history." I confronted her and sat down, then I heard the door open again, whoove steps, no doubt Celestia. I could sence from her stompping hoof steps that she was angry, with whome I was not sure of. "LUNA! What have you done?! Midnight, did you help with this act of Evil?!" I told her no, but she continued."Luna, why is your glorious moon shrouding my sun-filled day?! If you wait until tonight, you can show Equestria your glorious night! Why are you doing this?!" Luna, wasting no time, replied," There should be only one Princess in this land, and that princess should be ME!" I soon saw Celestia's face become horrified, then angry. "Luna, stop saying nonsense! We can work this out-" "NO CELESTIA, MY NIGHT WILL BECOME ETERNAL, AND I WILL BE THE RULER OF THIS LAND!" Then I saw a flash, coming from Luna, surrounding Luna and she turnned into a wicked mare of darkness, a fiend she called, "I AM NIGHTMARE MOON, RULER OF EQUESTRIA!" I was witnessing something I would have never thought was possible. Then I saw Celestia, her horn powering up with a spell I saw her practicing for weeks on end: the Ice beam Spell. It would turn Luna into a living ice cube for 1,000 years. As soon as Celestia shot it, my body was in control and my mind stopped working, and I jumped in front of it. I felt each hoof freeze up, my ears feeling ice cold and useless, my eyes open and freezing over, seeing nothing. A gasp excaped my mouth, but only half of it. I gasped for one last breath of air, and I couldn't sense a single thing after that. That was the last I thought I would stay on land.


End file.
